1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-layered article and a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a multi-layered article having a thin film coating layer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, design competitiveness has become a key factor in determining the competitive power of products. For example, in home appliances (e.g., refrigerators, air conditioners, and display devices) and the like, efforts are being concentrated on enhancing market competitiveness by introducing differentiated designs. A decorative multi-layered article is adhered to the body of a home appliance for the purpose of differentiating the design of the home appliance, in order to increase the competitiveness of the home appliance.
FIG. 1 is a view showing the structure of a multi-layered article of the related art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the multi-layered article of the related art includes a substrate 10, a pattern layer 20′ and a printed layer 30. The pattern layer 20′ is formed on the rear surface of the substrate 10. The printed layer 30 is formed on the rear surface of the pattern layer 20′. The printed layer 30 typically uses mirror ink. However, this type of printed layer 30 has limitation in giving rich colors and depth, and more particularly, rich metal colors and feeling. In addition, the mirror ink is expensive, and thus becomes a factor that increases the unit price of the multi-layered article.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for the enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this information forms a prior art that would already be known to a person skilled in the art.